dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Tomb 2: Explore with the Note
Details *'Title:' 盗墓笔记之怒海潜沙&秦岭神树 / Dao Mu Bi Ji Zhi Nu Hai Ti Sha & Qin Ling Shen Shu *'English title:' The Lost Tomb 2: Explore with the Note *'Also known as:' The Lost Tomb 2, Tomb Notes 2, The Lost Tomb 2: The Wrath of the Sea *'Genre:' Mystery, supernatural, action, adventure, suspense *'Episodes:' 40 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jun-06 to 2019-Jul-19 *'Air time:' Thursday to Saturday 20:00 *'Ending theme song:' Sheng Ru Kuang Lan (生如狂瀾) Living Like Raging Wave by Hou Ming Hao, Cheng Yi & Zhang Bo Yu *'Insert theme song:' **Hou Hui You Qi (后会有期) Meeting Again in the Future by Hou Ming Hao *'Related TV shows:' see Dao Mu Bi Ji Synopsis After receiving a mysterious note concerning his missing uncle, Wu Xie (Hou Ming Hao) puts together an intrepid group of young adventurers to search a ship wreck in the stormy waters near the North Reef of the South China Sea. There, they encounter a whole world of sea-bound menaces, including fearsome ghouls, haunted ghost ships, sea monsters, un-dead warriors, and armies of flesh-eating zombies. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/3bqciCAVDfU User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Hou Ming Hao as Wu Xie *Cheng Yi as Zhang Qiling / Zhang Bu Xun *Zhang Bo Yu as Wang Pangzi *Li Man as Ah Ning ;Others *Yao Lu as Wu Sansheng (Wu Xie's third uncle) **Yao Yi Chen as young Wu Sansheng *Bai Yi Hong as Panzi *Liu Xue Yi as Jie Yu Chen *Huang Yi as Huo Xiu Xiu *Si Qin Gao Wa as Huo Xian Gu (Xiu Xiu's grandmother) *Kris Bole as Cox Hendry / Qiu De Kao *Vincent Matile as Ying Gou Bi *Liao Yan Long as Lao Yang *Shu Yao Xuan as Liang Shi Ye *Sun Tao as Ma Yu (in disguise at Jie Family Manor) *Xi Xue as Chen Wen Jing *Shen Bao Ping as Zhang Tu Zi *Wang Hui Chun as Jie Jiu Ye *Zhang Xiang as Zhai Xing Yao (Yu Chen's adopted brother) *Zhang Tian Yang as Zhang Gao Yuan *Li Ruo Jia as Zhang Qing Ping (Gao Yuan's sister, Bu Xun's wife) *Han Cheng Yu as Dou Chen (Bu Xun's subordinate) *Wang Li as Da Kui *Ma Jing Han as Wang Qi *Wang Shuang as village girl ;Guest Appearance *Ren Jia Lun as Xiao Yu *Wang Jin Song as professor Qi *He Zhong Hua as Chen Pi A Si *Jin Shi Jie as Qin Shu *Heidi Wang as Xiao Yu's mother Production Credits *'Original writing:' Dao Mu Bi Ji (盜墓筆記) Grave Robbers' Chronicle by Nan Pai San Shu (南派三叔) *'Director:' Liu Guo Hui, Li Ang (李昂), Zhou Yu (周煜) *'Screenwriter:' Bai Yi Cong, Li Ang (李昂) *'Producer:' Gao Xin Jie (高新杰) *'Company:' Tencent Penguin Pictures, H&R Century Pictures Trivia *In November 2016, Tencent announced its plans for a season 2 of The Lost Tomb. Qin Jun Jie took the stage as one of the stars in the drama although it was not revealed what role was playing. *In May 2018, the cast of season 2 was finally announced. Li Yi Feng and Yang Yang did not return to reprise their roles. Qin Jun Jie was also not in the cast. Season 2 began filming with Hou Ming Hao and Cheng Yi as the new leads. *It has hit 100 million views 15 hours after its premiere. *On June 19, the drama hits 1 billion views two weeks after its premiere. External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia *MyDramaList Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Action Category:Suspense Category:QQ Category:H&R Century Pictures Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures Category:Adventure